jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Satoru Gojo
|Gojō Satoru}} is one of the protagonists of Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a teacher at Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College. Appearance Satoru is a tall, attractive man with light, spiky hair. He often wears a black cloth covering his eyes, a black high-necked coat, long black pants and black shoes. When opting to dress more casually, Gojo wears dark, round sunglasses in place of a blindfold, and a dark, long-sleeved shirt. In the prequel series, Gojo's eyes are blindfolded with white bandages. Satoru Gojo without mask.png|Without eye cover Personality Satoru is a complex individual, as he's usually nonchalant and playful towards people such as his students and colleagues, but unsympathetic and cruel with people such as the Shaman Executives. Abilities Physical Power Strength: He has great physical strength to fight against powerful curses without problems, delivering powerful punches and throwing Jogō a large distance with a single kick during their fight. Speed and Reflex: He has great speed, managing to follow the movements of Jogo without effort, and throwing almost imperceptible punches and kicks. He was shown to be able to move faster than the eye can perceive, and in his greatest feat of speed, traveled a large distance away from a fight, and returned to the battlefield before his opponent realized that he had even gone in the first place. Curse Power and Techniques Satoru is said to be one of, if not the strongest sorcerer in the series, holding both immense amounts of curse power and a dangerously powerful technique. He has also demonstrated himself capable of utilizing Territorial Expansion. His curse form is called "Limitless". This allows Gojo to distort space to make himself invulnerable to attack and transport himself or others in some circumstances. * 「 」|Jutsushiki hanten: Aka}}Chapter 14, Page 11: By bringing the infinite to reality, Gojo creates a small orb in his finger that creates a void of convergence and divergence. When it touches the enemy, a great explosive vacuum is generated, repelling the target. This ability is powered by positive cursed energy, formed from reverse curse technique.Chapter 74, Page 16 *'Cursed Technique Lapse: "Ao - Azure":' Satoru dictates a point with his hands and attracts all matter towards the center. **'Cursed Technique Lapse Maximum Cursed Energy Output: "Azure Glow":' Using the power of attraction, Gojo causes a single point to attract everything around itself. Gojo is also capable of moving the point around himself to attract everything around him to that point. *'Hollow Technique: "Purple":' After combining "Blue" and "Red" together, Satoru snaps his fingers and unleashes an attack with devastating power that obliterates everything in it's path. * |Ryōiki Tenkai}}: A technique where Cursed Power is used to construct an innate territory with technique that spans the surrounding area. ** |Muryōkūsho}}Chapter 15, Page 14-15: It creates a boundlessness space, that opponents can seemingly see and feel everything, but the information is never-ending.Chapter 15, Page 16-17 *'Screen:' Gojo creates a barrier that surrounds a certain area. The barrier is capable of sealing the area off from other wanting to get in or a specific person. Intelligence Weapon Mastery Trivia *Satoru ranked 3rd place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 16,923 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman